Como James conquistó a Lily
by Violet Black15
Summary: James hace un último intento para conquistar a su bella pelirroja, ¿Lily lo aceptará?


Lily Evans estaba haciendo su ronda de prefecta cuando de pronto una lechuza vino hacia ella con un pergamino atado a su pata, se paró delante suya y se inclinó claramente diciendo que la acariciasen

-Eres muy bonita- arrulló Lily. En verdad era bonita, tenía las plumas blancas con pequeñas motas negras -¿Lo que llevas es para mí?-preguntó

El ave soltó unos sonidos cómo afirmación y Lily lentamente sacó el pergamino y tan pronto lo empezó a abrir la lechuza se fue volando seguramente con su propietario

Al inicio de todo ponía: Para Lily Evans De: James Potter (Por favor no lo quemes ni lo tires)

La pelirroja suspiró, en lo que llevaban de séptimo curso James se había comportado con más madurez y aunque ya desde hacía dos años le parecía atractivo ahora se había planteado seriamente darle una oportunidad ya que el azabache le gustaba, no, no sólo le gustaba sino que ella, Lily Evans se había acabado enamorando de ese chico miope.

Con una sonrisa empezó a leer:

Lily, amor mío

mi más hermoso lirio

especial e único

por su color rojizo

Los segundos que estoy contigo son cómo las horas para Nicolas Flamel

Sin ti me siento vacío, como lo está Frank sin su pastel

Cuando no estoy contigo me siento peor que Myrttle la llorona

o Sirius el día que no pilla ni una rosca

¿me harías el placer de salir conmigo en una cita

y así hacer de mi día, el más bonito de mi vida?

Ya que hacer este poema me ha costado

y sino preguntale a Remus que me ha ayudado

Creo que mi propósito ha sido completado

y sino, pues mira hacia el cielo estrellado

Con amor, James Potter

Al finalizar la lectura Lily tenía lágrimas en los ojos, si bien era cierto que muchos chicos la habían cortejado aunque luego aparecían en la enfermería de forma extraña (cofcofculpadeJamescofcof) nadie le había echo algo tan bonito.

Lentamente levantó la mirada hacia el cielo y vio con incredulidad que las estrellas empezaban a moverse hasta poner: LILY TE AMO COMO NO HE AMADO A NADIE MÁS, ¿QUIERES SALIR CONMIGO?

Y desde detrás de unos arbustos la figura de James Potter se vio. Iba con una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros que le daban un aire misterioso y se iba revolviendo el pelo al mismo tiempo que iba caminando hacía su pelirroja que se encontraba en estado de shock

-Bueno- empezó James nervioso- ¿Que dices Lily, aceptas?

-Yo...-dijo Lily- claro que querré salir contigo James

-¿Enserio?- preguntó emocionado cómo un niño en la mañana de Navidad

-Claro- sonrió Lily- nadie se había esforzado tanto por mi

-¡Bien!-se escuchó desde detrás del arbusto, la pelirroja saco la varita y movió el arbusto dejando al descubierto a Sirius, Remus y Peter, los dos últimos sonrieron culpables pero Sirius dijo:

-Ya era hora, así no tendremos que escuchar más a Cornamenta diciendo cosas como: Ayer Lily me dijo que prefería salir con el calamar gigante antes que conmigo, ¿Sirius no sabrás algún hechizo para convertirme en un calamar?- acabó riéndose, y Peter lo imitó.

-O,- dijo Remus apuntándose al complot- Remus tu que eres su amigo, ¿no podrías decirle lo guapo que soy? Eso sin contar los discursos de más de media hora sobre las cosas buenas de Lilian Evans

-¡Ya!- dijo James con la cara roja, se giró para Lily y se sorprendió al verla con una sonrisa en la cara y sus ojos verde esmeralda brillantes, por lo que con un tono más pretencioso añadió- aunque tenía claro que terminaríamos juntos

-¿Por?- se sorprendió Lily al verlo hablar con tanta seguridad

-La maldición Potter- eso fue todo lo que dijo James

Sirius, al ver la intriga y desconcierto en el rostro de la pelirroja explicó- Todos los chicos de la familia Potter se han enamorado de pelirrojas, la madre de James (Dorea) era pelirroja, su abuela también y así sucesivamente.

Lily se acercó a James y lo abrazó. Al notar el ambiente romántico, Remus dijo:

-Nosotros ya nos vamos

-Pero yo quiero ver- protestó Sirius, como respuesta Remus lo arrastró y Peter (como la rata estúpida y miedosa que es) los siguió sin hacer comentario alguno.

-Te quiero James- susurró Lily en la oreja del chico

-Te quiero Lily- susurró de vuelta James antes de unir sus labios en un suave beso.

·················································· ·················································· ·······························

-Y así fue como vuestros abuelos empezaron a salir- acabó de explicar un hombre de ojos verde esmeralda, lentes, pelo azabache desordenado y una extraña cicatriz en la frente a sus hijos

-Que bonito- dijo la niña de 6 años sonriendo feliz-Yo también quiero que me hagan algo así

-Lils, no te hagas ilusiones que a ti nadie te querrá por lo fea que eres- dijo el hijo mayor sonriendo con burla haciendo rabiar a su pequeña hermana

-¡James Sirius Potter! No quiero que molestes a tu hermana- se escuchó a la madre de los niños gritar des de la cocina

-Papá- dijo el hijo mediano- ¿nos puedes explicar tus años en Hogwarts?

-Quizá otro día Albus- dijo el padre levantándose del sofá- los años en Hogwarts del gran famoso Harry Potter son muy largos de explicar

-Esos humos Potter- se escuchó otra vez desde la cocina a la mujer

-Lo siento Ginny- se disculpó y, antes de salir para convencer a su mujer de que lo disculpara le guiñó un ojo a Albus.

* * *

Bueno, ya que mi otra historia anda medio parada por falta de imaginación (MALDITA SEAS IMAGINACIÓN D:) os traigo esta sobre James y Lily :3 ¡Espero que os guste!

Violet


End file.
